List of The King of Braves GaoGaiGar antagonists
This is an index of antagonist characters and mecha in the anime and manga The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. Zonder Robos When a living humanoid being (human or alien) is infected with Zonder Metal, it becomes a "Zonder." Zonders will almost invariably fuse with mechanical objects and inorganic matter to form a biomechanical "Zonder Robo." These Zonder Robos immediately seek out and eliminate the source of their stress, at which point they begin to produce Zonder Spores and mature into Zonder Metal Plants. Nearly all of them possess fast regeneration, can fuse with machines that are not protected by a G-Stone or GS Drive, and a force field that is referred to in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 as a zondar barrier. A Zonderian can fuse with similar types of material to form a "Zonderian Robo," bearing similar properties to that of a Zonder Robo (though several orders stronger). All Zonder Robos and Zonderian Robos are collectively identified by GGG using the code "EI" (standing for "'E'xtraterrestrial '''I'ntelligence").'' EI-02 "Garbage Amalgam Robo." Created by the Four Machine Kings' infusion of Zonder Metal into Kinzo Kodakarayama. The Zondar used a pair of beam weapons attached to its arms; a freezing beam (generated by many freezers and air conditioners) and a heat ray (made up of many microwaves) to attack. It can also turn into a train. Resembles a Pegasus due to psychological influence from Kinzo, a homeless man who had lost all his money gambling on horse races. EI-03 "Iron Ball Machine Robo." Created by Pinchernone's infusion of Zonder Metal into Bomber Death (bomba shinigami), reigning champion of the SMW pro wrestling league. Fused with the wrestling ring he was in and a nearby demolition crane to create a Zonder Robo with tethered hands that detach and combine to form a wrecking ball. Other abilities include using its hands like giant saws and surging red electricity from its body. EI-04 "Triple Locomotive Robo." Created through Polonaise's infusion of Zonder Metal into Yuichi Yamanoguchi, a troubled boy who envied the power of steam locomotives. Fused with a nearby steam locomotive to create a Zonder Robo with firebox arms that launch a rapid barrage of coal-shaped fireballs. This Zonder Robo's core reverted to Zonder form and escaped before Purification could be performed. EI-05 "Space Shuttle Robo." When the Zonder-infected Yuichi Yamanoguchi escaped from GaoGaiGar, he was instructed by Pizza to fuse with a Space Development Corporation space shuttle mounted to a new type of engine which can also be used to attack opponents. Cyborg Guy managed to prevent this Zonder Robo from reaching orbit by removing the shuttle's secondary boosters and puncturing its main propellant tank with GaiGar's claw hand. EI-05 also possesses a large talon-like claw in its appearances in the Super Robot Wars series. EI-06 "Trailer Robo." Created through Primarda's infusion of Zonder Metal into Isao Takayama, a truck driver infuriated with bumper-to-bumper traffic. Fused with his tank truck to create a constantly-rolling Zonder Robo with a gigantic steamroller for a lower body, crushing and absorbing into itself anything on the road ahead of it. It is also armed with a large claw and energy draining waves. EI-07 "Tanker Robo." Created by Pinchernone's infusion of Zonder Metal into a depressed ship's captain who was fired after his ship ran aground. This Zondar was over 500 meters in height, and absorbed approximately 100,000 gallons of gasoline, which allowed it to detonate with incredible force when defeated. It also squirted explosive fuel from its mouth. GaoGaiGar managed to trap it using the Dividing Driver, and was saved from the explosion by ChoRyuJin's Eraser Head. EI-08 "300-series Shinkansen Robo." The result of a man who was apparently afflicted by the Shinkansen and went missing one night. This Zonder's first form was a Shinkansen-style bullet train, similar to LinerGao, and then a tall robot form. This Zonder generated an immensely powerful electromagnetic pulse as it moved, and could fire powerful beams of energy from its eye. GaoGaiGar and ChoRyuJin worked together to defeat this Zonder: ChoRyuJin nullified the Zonder's EMP using the Eraser Head, allowing GaoGaiGar to execute Hell and Heaven to remove the core. It is interesting to note that the episode EI-08 appeared in aired around a month before the 300 Series Shinkansen went active. EI-09 "Airship Robo." Created through Pizza's infusion of Zonder Metal into a troubled businessman, fused with a blimp. EI-09 created a giant flammable cloud that covered the sun for several days. Formed a complete Zonder Metal Plant, but was destroyed by GaoGaiGar and the Eraser Head before it could fire its Zonder Spores across the world. EI-10 "Bike Robo." Created by using Zonder Metal on a pizza girl who was always late. Defeated by the Pencil Launcher holding it in place long enough for GaoGaiGar to use Hell and Heaven. EI-10 could turn its fingers into tentacles and separate into dozens of motorcycles. EI-11 "Submarine Robo." Created through Pinchernone's infusion of Zonder Metal into a sailor who was disqualified from captaining the newly-christened Ryuuguu 9000 submarine. It proceeded to fuse into said submarine, accidentally taking Mamoru and Hana, then descending into the deep sea, again merging with a Navy submarine. It was defeated with Broken Magnum (though the final blow isn't shown) by GaoGaiGar in the Mariana Trench through a complex plan using the Dividing Driver to protect from deep sea pressure, rescuing Mamoru and Hana. EI-11 possesses large pincer claws and can launch homing torpedoes from its body. EI-12 "Particle Accelerator Robo." Created through the infection of the work-absorbed Head Professor Tohru Nozaki, who covertly established a complete Zonder Metal plant in the Isolde particle accelerator in Hokkaido. This time, "Nozaki" reported straight to Pasder, and all four Machine Kings were present, so this could be considered one of the first major fights. They had successfully lured HyoRyu, EnRyu and GaiGar deep within the facility into an electromagnetic field until Volfogg, a factor unforeseen by the Zonderians, infiltrated the south wing and the hostages and the mobile team from their respective traps. With the Dividing Field set, EI-12 was defeated by GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven, destroying the Zonder Metal plant in effect. Tohru Nozaki went on to work for the GGG Orbit Base. EI-13 "Mascot Machine Robo." Created through Polonaise's Zonder Metal infusion of a part-time worker at the Waterpolis Amusement Park in Okinawa, dressed as the park mascot Uppo. Desiring to ride the new Shooting Coaster, he proceed to merge with the said coaster while Mamoru and Hana rode it, able to bend the tracks to his will. Trapped and unconscious by the speed and g-force of EI-13, Mamoru was set as a means to lure Galeon out of GGG base according to Polonaise's plan. After Volfogg's intervention, it merged with the tracks itself to become a long sea serpent-like Zonder capable of coiling and emitting electric surges. After Volfogg and Galeon freed Mamoru and defeated this form, EI-13 finally morphed into a giant version of Uppo armed with energy whips from the finger tips. It was soon defeated after Guy's arrival by GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven. EI-14 "Military Transport Robo." Originally took the form of a large, military-transport aircraft (as the name implies). On board, the Zonderized human acting as its core was giving orders to remote-controlled tanks and helicopters who fought with Volfogg in order to capture Mamoru (finally recognized as a threat to the Zonder mission). After the jig was up, the plane seemingly crash-landed itself into the area where Volfogg had destroyed the remote-controlled vehicles, but had actually combined with their strewn pieces to take its true form, a military soldier-like robot much resembling a Zaku II of the Mobile Suit Gundam series. It had various military-based armaments such as a tank-cannon, a steel knife, grenades, a helicopter blade, and a rapid-fire, six barrel gatling gun. It was defeated rather shamefully by GaoGaiGar, who put its various armaments to shame before dealing the final blow and ripping out its core. Zonder Valner A Zonder formed from the dolphin Valner at G-City Park in the video game The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers. Was originally designated EI-15. Erased from records due to the circumstances at the end of the incident by Geki Hyuuma under orders from Kohtaroh Taiga. EI-15 "GGG Mecha Parts Robo." Created by Pinchernone's infusion of Zonder Metal into Minoru Inobuzaki, a man who was overlooked for the GGG project in favor of Kosuke Entouji. EI-15 infiltrated the Bay Tower Base and took over the operating system, replacing it with a Zonder-based one, as well as deleting the GaoMachine start-up programs. Attempted to trap Volfogg within the Multidimensional Intelligence Submarine, but was quickly repelled by the intruder destruction program installed into it by Entouji. Weakened, EI-15 escaped to the armory and fused to the GGG mecha parts, taking on an appearance that was very similar to GaoGaiGar, inheriting the ability to use both Broken Magnum as well as Hell and Heaven (and presumably Protect Shade, as its left arm had a similar design, though Protect Shade was never used). EI-15 could also stretch its arms long distances and had a large drill on its chest. It is the first Zonder to successfully block Hell and Heaven, by using the technique against it, but GaoGaiGar was ultimately able to break through the attack and retrieve the core. The core was promptly Purified, and Inobuzaki went on to become an operator in the GGG Orbit Base. EI-16 "Long-range Cannon Robo." Created through Polonaise's infusion of Zonder Metal into a man cramming for the examinations to enter Tokyo University, fused with the lost German Schwerer Gustav rail cannon Dora. (This is a fictional situation, as Dora was found in post-war Germany.) Fired 80 cm shells at supersonic speed, and controlled parts of the track it sat on as well that could be used like tentacles. Targeted several of Japan's major universities, but was stopped from destroying Tokyo University by ChoRyuJin. Fired at GaoGaiGar, but was blocked by the Dividing Driver at the cost of GaoGaiGar's left arm. EI-16 was destroyed by a Broken Magnum and the backfire of its own shell, the core was protected by Big Volfogg's Mirror Coating. EI-17 "Tire Robo." Created through Primarda's infusion of Zonder Metal into an incredibly obese man, fused with a junk yard filled with thousands of tires it could control mentally. Attacks would simply bounce off of its rubber surface, but despite this, it was easily defeated by usage of Hell and Heaven. However, the remnants of its body, when it exploded, created a super-folded space trap within the Dividing Field, which was eventually dissipated by the usage of the Dimension Pliers, foiling the trap to destroy GaoGaiGar within the Dividing Field. Prior to the springing of the trap, the Zonder core was purified, removing the man's stress as well as the source of it: his excess weight. The man was removed from the Dividing Field before the super-folded space trapped GaoGaiGar. EI-18 "Micro-machine Amalgam." Created by Pizza's infusion of Zonder Metal into a man working in the Space Development Corporation, who also had a hobby for harmless magic tricks. EI-18's core was not a part of the main body of the Zonder Robo, which consisted of millions of nanomachines. The Zonder used these nanomachines to control of most of the Corporation's employees, including Mikoto Utsugi and Mamoru's surrogate father, Isamu Amami. The controlled employees wreaked havoc on the center, but it was discovered that those who carried the special GGG pager were protected due to the frequency it emits disabled the nanomachines. Volfogg was able to broadcast this frequency from the Space Development Corporation to free the employees from EI-18's control. Pizza urged EI-18 to become a Zonder Robo in response, which soon engaged GaoGaiGar in combat. The main body held a false core: GaoGaiGar's usage of Hell and Heaven on this false core caused a chain reaction that created the Grand Nova from EI-18, which both trapped and damaged GaoGaiGar while simultaneously creating a Zonder Metal Plant. Grand Nova was repeatedly thwarted ChoRyuJin's attempts to dissipate it through the use of the Eraser Head, but was able to lower it enough for Guy, powered up with Hyper Mode, to escape with GaoGaiGar from the Grand Nova. Big Volfogg and Mamoru infiltrated the sewers, where Big Volfogg engaged both Pizza and Pinchernone in combat to distract both of them while Mamoru snuck around to Purify the core. The Grand Nova, Zonder Metal Plant, and EI-18 were soon destroyed by the first use of the Goldion Hammer, just as Pizza, who saw through the distraction, attempted and failed to kill Mamoru. The core was Purified shortly after. EI-19 "Science Lab Robo." Created through Pinchernone's infusion of Zonder Metal unto the strict Vice Principal at Mamoru's school. With literal control over everything in the school, it had enforced the students on a tight "schedule", able to bar off any signals of distress from Mamoru or his friends (It was able to project holograms of the kids playing safely that was able to distract Volfogg for a while.) Volfogg soon saw the deception and took action. It was an uphill battle until GaoGaiGar used the Goldion Hammer; Mamoru and his friends, held hostage before the Zonder Core, were rescued right before by the Mobile Team. EI-19s other capabilities included levitation, acidic gas, missiles, electric tentacles, and energy beams. EI-20 "Gravity Manipulator Robo." Polonaise and Primarda's infusion of Zonder Metal onto Professor Akiko Hirata, who had faced unforeseen technical difficulties when demonstrating the world's first gravity manipulation chamber at the Science Center. Absorbing the chamber, it was able to inflict all of G-Island with enough force that the Island would eventually sink, slowly leveling the area and leaving everyone helpless to even move. Goldymarg - however - was able to withstand the gravity enough to move. Breaking from his station, he confronted EI-20. It was able to pummel Goldymarg through manipulation of gravity and anti-gravity, until the support unit fired a tank beam into the sky. Using an arched trajectory through effect of the increased gravity, he was able to hit the space center's observatory, sending a chunk into the Zonder, disabling the gravity manipulator to buy enough time for the rest of the GGG to be able to act. This is the first formal use of the Goldion Hammer through Goldymarg and GaoGaiGar's Hammer Hell and Heaven technique. Akiko Hirata would become one of the three chief scientists of the GGG Orbital Base, alongside Inobuzaki and Nozaki. EI-21 "B-52 Bomber Robo." Pizza's infusion of Zonder Metal onto a man who desired to fly at the Air Show, fusing with a B-52 Stratofortress that Hana and her cousin Ayame happened to be in. After raiding the Defense Force base, it headed for G-Island dropping its payload in bombs along its path. After Hana and Ayame were freed, Goldymarg had taken it down and both were sent falling toward the city, until GaoGaiGar used the Dividing Driver. Goldymarg was seemingly disabled from the crash, thus disabling the Goldion Hammer. The Zonder then destroyed GaoGaiGar's right arm with seeker missiles after he tried Broken Magnum, thus disabling Hell and Heaven. However, Goldymarg endured without damage and shot EI-21 back down. It was then destroyed by GaoGaiGar's Hammer Hell and Heaven. EI-22 "Weather Star Robo." Created by Pinchernone. The infected human was a weathergirl constantly criticized for inaccurate reports. As a typhoon swept over G-Island City, the Zonder was deduced as residing within a series of five tornadic waterspouts off the coast. The storm pinned down most of the support team elsewhere as it trapped GaoGaiGar between the waterspouts, until Goldymarg helped free him, with the Dividing Driver in tow. With the Dividing Field activated, the Zonder's true form was revealed as a large star-shaped robot that could manipulate weather, mainly for spawning storms. Nonetheless, it was quickly bested by Broken Magnum and then Hammer Hell and Heaven. EI-23 "Sound Robo Alpha." Primarda's infusion of Zonder Metal unto a loud ice-cream vendor who wasn't getting customers. Part of a pincer strike on the GGG. The result was one of two building like Zonders that emitted hypersonic waves that crippled all of the Mobile Units, by overloading their capacity of GS-Liquid, as well as the GGG tower. It was bested by Mic Sounders the 13th's Dazzling Double V (Disc M) attack before fusing with EI-24. EI-24 "Sound Robo Beta." Polonaise's infusion of Zonder Metal unto a subway employee with a rough daily life. Part of a pincer strike on the GGG. The result was one of two building like Zonders that emitted hypersonic waves that crippled all of the Mobile Units, by overloading their capacity of GS-Liquid, as well as the GGG tower. It was bested by Mic Sounders the 13th's Dazzling Double V (Disc M) attack before fusing with EI-23. Unlike EI-23, EI-24 could also launch missiles from its body. EI-23/EI-24 Combination A combination of EIs 23 and 24 that bears resemblance to a Zonder Metal Plant. Its hypersonic waves were stifled by Mic Sounders while the revived Mobile Team launched a collective strike, accumulating into GaoGaiGar's Hammer Hell and Heaven, to which it retrieved both Zonder cores. This combination is sometimes referred to as the Hypersonic Zondar. EI-25 "SeaDart Robo." Result of Pinchernone and Pizza's infusion of the last of Pasder's Zonder Metal into a young boy named Tohru, whose father had died in a storm at sea. Fused with his toy "SeaDart" hovercraft to create a Zonder Robo that fires missiles which shift all matter within the blast area to another dimensional space, as well as being able to traverse dimensions itself. This Zonder reverted to human form naturally without Purification being necessary, as a child host is apparently unable to sustain sufficient energy to power Zonder Metal. EI-30 through EI-71 Zonder Robos created by Spine Primeval (ZX-05) from visitors to the Primeval-fused section of the Great Wall of China. All of them had basic EI abilities and were armed with an energy cannon on one of their arms. Initially emerged as independent entities to protect the Primeval from GaoGaiGar's Goldion Hammer, all 42 Zonders later combined into a laser defense system. This system was destroyed with GekiRyuJin's Xiang Tou Long, safely retrieving all Zonder Cores. It is later learned in the novel "The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Queen of Leo" that a BioNet agent—one that Chasseur agent Renais Kerdif-Shishioh was pursuing—was among those Zonderized. EI-72 Appears in the PlayStation videogame The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers. Its core is Kohtaroh Taiga. EI-73 Appears in the PlayStation videogame The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers. Its core is Geki Hyuuma. Combines with EI-72. EI-72/EI-73 Combination Appears in the PlayStation videogame The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers. Absorbs the counter gravity shockwave generating Goldion Motor tool developed at NASA; is thus able to generate a field with which to counter the Goldion Hammer's attack. Also held two decoy Zonder Cores in addition to its own (which GaoGaiGar was lured into retrieving during use of Hammer Hell and Heaven). The method in which it is destroyed varies, depending on path taken in the game: * By GaoGaiGar, using a special dual-core retrieval version of Hell and Heaven (whose motion is guided by the dolphin Valner from the previous scenario); * By King J-Der, wielding a Jewel Generator-enhanced Goldymarg as the "Silverion Hammer," whose combined energies are able to break through the counter shockwave; * By GaoGaiGar, using the NASA-developed Grand Pressure tool; * By King J-Der, using the J-Quath twice in succession, only interrupted by a brief kick to EI-72/EI-73 before the second use of the J-Quath. EI-74 Zonder Robo created through Arm Primeval's (ZX-07) infusion of Zonder Metal into the producer of an animated television series. Fused with the Japanese BNB television station to broadcast his anime (GaGaGatchi) on all wavelengths around the world. This Zonder was created for the purpose of causing sensor interference in order to cover the escape of the surviving Primevals (ZX-07 and ZX-16 through ZX-31) to Jupiter. It lacked significant offensive and defensive capabilities as it was only armed with a pair of amchine guns on its body. Despite these shortcomings, its sensor disruption ability was so great that not even Mamoru was able to detect its appearance. It also kept the GGG mechanoids at bay by keeping hostages, including Hana Hatsuno. Most of the hostages were freed by the GGG mecha, except for Hana. GaiGar spotted Hana, further preventing him from defeating the Zonder Robo until Mamoru came to assist. Hana was freed shortly after by Mamoru as GaiGar initiated Final Fusion. EI-74 was destroyed by the use of Hammer Hell and Heaven, and Mamoru Purified the core in front of Hana to demonstrate his abilities and to converse with her about how he is an alien. Zonuda When EI-01 first crashed on Earth, it planted the seed of a New Machine Species within the nervous system of Mikoto Utsugi. Three years or so later—one month after the defeat of the 31 Primevals—this seed matured, transforming Mikoto into a new species of Zonder machine (Kikai Shinshishu). In this form, she absorbed all energy from and the GGG Orbit Base and escaped to Earth using one separated half of Division IV: Amaterasu. Upon landing, the New Machine Species converted it into a golden "Zonuda Robot" form that instantly mechanized any matter within a large radius through "Matter Sublimation." It was defeated by Guy Shishioh and GaoGaiGar (having landed on Earth using the other half of Amaterasu, with the assistance of GGG and the Strongest Brave Robot Corps). Through a combination of Mamoru's and Guy's power, Mikoto was purified and she and Guy became Evoluders. Zonuda was able to revert to its standard form from Zonder Core form in a matter of seconds, and absorbed all energy and matter in range. Only G-Stones were not mechanized by its Matter Sublimation, and it displayed the ability to absorb even GS-Ride energy. In Zonuda Robo form, the radius of Matter Sublimation increased dramatically, and it possessed a nearly impenetrable Barrier System, invulnerable to the Goldion Hammer (which was mechanized upon GaoGaiGar's attempt to use it). This was only beatable once Mikoto managed to weaken the barrier from within Zonuda (shown as a scream on the show). Zonuda was also able to counter Hell and Heaven using its palms, and could fire massive blasts of energy from the spike on its head. Even GaoGaiGar was not immune to the effects of Matter Sublimation, resulting in the destruction of the entire Space Booster over the course of the fight and the mechanization of GaoGaiGar and Guy himself in the aftermath. Zonderians Pasder was the "Terminal" program of Heart Primeval (ZX-31), sent to invade Earth in 2003 as what the GGG identified as "EI-01". Struck down from a preemptive orbital attack by Galeon, he crashed on the city of Yokohama, Japan. The initial impact on Mikoto Utsugi's residence would cause a fire within which her parents were killed, the Utsugi residence was destroyed, and Utsugi herself fell unconscious—during which time Pasder introduced a dormant, experimental Zonder organism into her biology. Pasder would then travel underground to the East—absorbing many types of machinery in the process—and evade detection to situate itself beneath Tokyo Tower. There he would create a small Zonder Metal Plant within his body, commanding the Four Machine Kings to implant this metal into human subjects exhibiting stressful emotion—the most ideal condition in which the metal could mature and fulfill the Zonderian goal of total Earth mechanization. Padar appears on flat surfaces of the EI-01 vessel beneath Tokyo Tower as a gruesome-seeming, ever-contorting face made of wires and circuitry, with lights for eyes. Upon defeat of the Four Machine Kings by GGG in 2005, Pasdar fully re-emerged from beneath Tokyo. This form bore a strong resemblance to Satan, as commented by GGG during the battle. As EI-01, Pasdar could fire reflecting beams of energy that were later used to create TenRyuJin's "Hikari to Yami no Mai", using all of the computers in Tokyo to calculate the angles, and had a Barrier System whose strength was only matched by the New Machine Species Zonuda. He drew in all of the city's electrical power in an attempt to return to space, but was destroyed by GaoGaiGar and the Strongest Brave Robot Corps under the influence of Projectile-X. Only a fragment carrying his program survived to reach orbit, absorbed by Pagliaccio to provide the 31 Primevals with intelligence on GGG's combat capacity. Pasder would ultimately return as part of the Z-Master itself when Pagliaccio was "retrieved" by Heart Primeval. Polonaise is one of the Four Machine Kings, assuming the form of a man dressed in old-fashioned clothing with a caterpillar-like engine of a locomotive for a head. In human form he resembled a train conductor. He was always smoking a pipe, which made the sound of a train whistle when blown. His Zonders tended to be train or subway-themed. He, along with Primada, helped power the growing Zonder metal plant during the Great Tokyo Upheaval by combining with Capital Circle Railway to make himself Zonderian Robo EI-28. Sped clockwise around the rail route to generate the energy used to create the Contra Fall and the Tokyo Zonder Metal Plant, in cooperation with EI-29. Their run was initially disrupted by GaoGaiGar's use of the Goldion Hammer, which severely damaged both of them. However, EI-26 intervened, allowing the two Zonderian Robos to regenerate and continue their run. EI-28 was ultimately destroyed by ChoRyuJin, who used EI-29 to slam the two Zonderian Robos together to destroy them both, severely injuring both Zonderians and preventing them from returning to their perfect forms as Polonaise flees to Tokyo Tower after Primada's death. However, he was found and Purified by Mamoru, killed as a result. After Purification he resembled his human form but in Grecian clothing like that of the people of the Green Planet, but quickly dissolved into the air. His dialogue after Primada's death suggests they were married before becoming Zondarians. Primada Is the only female member of the Four Machine Kings, wearing as attire resembling traffic vehicle parts, with tires acting as skirt and shoulder decorations, annetna on her head, and headlights. Her human form resembles a ballerina, and she is often seen dancing around Pasder's cave and her human victims. Her Zonders usually had something to do with motorized vehicles. During the Great Tokyo Upheaval she helped power the growing Zonder metal plant with Polonaise by fusing with Capital Circle Expressway to turn herself into Zonderian Robo EI-29. Sped counterclockwise around the length of the road to generate the energy used to create the Contra Fall and the Tokyo Zonder Metal Plant, in cooperation with Polonaise. Their run was initially disrupted by GaoGaiGar's use of the Goldion Hammer, which severely damaged both of them. However, EI-26 intervened, allowing the two Zonderian Robos to regenerate and continue their run. EI-29 was ultimately destroyed by ChoRyuJin, who used his Power Crane and Ladder to slam her into EI-28 to destroy them both, severely injuring both Zonderians and preventing them from returning to their perfect forms as Primarda attempts to finish off the damaged ChoRyuJin, only to come into contact with the robot's open GS Ride and be destroyed by the sudden contact with G-Stone energies. Her last words to Polonaise suggest that they were married before becoming Zonderized. Pizza was originally Red Planet cyborg Soldato J (#002). After his stalemate with Arm Primeval, Soldato was forced to retreat into the newly-created wastelands of his planet where he was found by the Zonderian Pinchernone, and converted into a Zonderian himself. Most of his memories as a Soldato Battalion cyborg were sealed in the process. As one of the Four Machine Kings, Pizza acts out plans that were aerial or airbone in nature, as well as personally involved in the missions, fighting Cyborg Guy. Prior to the final battle between the Four Machine Kings and GGG in Tokyo, Pizza fused with a supersonic transport called the "HST" as it landed at Haneda Airport, becoming the Zonderian Robo EI-26 to deter GGG and GaoGaiGar long enough for the Tokyo Zonder Metal Plant to complete. In this form, EI-26 had unmatched speed, which it used to great effect. Despite this advantage, however, GaoGaiGar was able to grapple it by surprise using thermals, allowing GaoGaiGar to attack with Broken Magnum at point blank range. This damage gave GaoGaiGar time to destroy the Zonderian Robo using the Goldion Hammer with Pizza narrowly escaping yet severely weakened. His final fight with Cyborg Guy prior to the re-emergence of EI-01 caused him to fully remember certain details of his past and purpose; this drove him to rebel against Pasder, saving Guy, Mamoru and Galeon while getting him critically wounded and in a near-death state. When the Arma assigned to him (who had since been found on Earth and adopted, having been given the name Ikumi Kaidou) had his memory restored prior to the re-emergence of EI-01, he sought out and performed Purification on Pizza, restoring Soldato J's own memory and true form. Pizza/Soldato J's character design is an obvious homage to Cyborg 002 from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 series. Pinchernone is Zonder-infected form of Tomoro 0117, the main computer of the J-Ark assigned to Soldato J #002. During the battle for the Red Planet, he was infected with Zonder Metal and turned into a Zonderian (though the J-Ark he had controlled remained somehow intact). Pinchernone would later hunt down Soldato J to ensure his own Zonderian conversion. Following the Red Planet's mechanization, he served the Zonderian Pasder as one of the Four Machine Kings, acting in plans that are seaborne or maritime-themed, though several were also themed in childish and immature ways. He took the form of a small boat-shaped creature with a single yellow eye (this "eye" actually being Tomoro 0117's original form). His "disguised" "human" form was that of a short, purple-faced sailor with one yellow eye, who was always grinning and sitting on something. (He resembles Fukuzou Moguro of Warau Salesman to an extent.) He maintained Tomoro's original crisp, high-pitched monotone as a voice, but his transformation to Zonderian form gained him a screeching, chattering laugh. Pinchernone was possessed of a childish personality, and harbored a vicious grudge against Volfogg following repeated defeats at his hand. During the final battle between the Four Machine Kings and GGG in Tokyo, Pinchernone drew Volfogg into the city's sewer system in an effort to attack him directly when he fused with a frigate to Zonderian Robo EI-27. Despite the power of Big Volfogg, EI-27 was able to destroy the two GunMachines and severely injure Volfogg by ripping off his arm. Volfogg however retaliates by remote controlling the Multidimensional Intelligence Submarine, with Entouji's help. The vehicle crashed into EI-27, prompting Pinchernone to absorb it, stating he could absorb any mechanoid that does not carry a G-Stone. However, this was a trap, and Entouji caused the Multidimensional Intelligence Submarine's fusion core to go critical. Volfogg pinned the escaping Pinchernone using a boomerang before the vehicle ultimately self destructed. Both Volfogg and Pinchernone were seemingly destroyed in the explosion; however it was revealed both survived the blast. However, Pinchernone's damage was so great that he did not have enough energy left over to regenerate when he was found by Arma, who purified Tomoro 0117 and restored his original program. Pagliaccio is a "Terminal" program of the Heart Primeval, deployed to act as the Primevals' intelligence-gathering program and "field commander." She assumes the form of hovering, doll-like pierrot, standing cruciform atop a balancing ball which can open and hold her collapsed humanoid form for high-speed travel. Speaks in a cold, droning monotone with barely noticeable traces of emotion. She appears after Pasder is destroyed, absorbing the remaining fragment him into herself when she arrives in Earth orbit, making her the recipient of his dormant program and all of his knowledge. She is "retrieved" by the core of Heart Primeval upon GGG's arrival at Jupiter, in preparation for Z-Master Fusion as she ultimately becomes part of the Z-Master itself. She is never directly identified (or even noticed) by any entity other than the Primevals themselves (who pay little attention to her outside of her orders). "Black" Soldato J (#019) Z-Master The Zonder Master Program, it appears as a giant with a (relatively) small discus embedded in the Z-Master's right palm featured a depiction of Pasder's face on the left half and Pagliaccio's on the right - the Z-Master appears to have spoken through this in an amalgamation of Pasder's and Pagliaccio's voices. Originally created by the denizens of the Purple Planet to relieve stress, Z-Master instead became the progenitor of the Zonderians. To carried out its goal across the cosmos after finishing Zonderizing the planet, the Z-Master splintered itself into the , each with a fragment of power that exceeding those of all converted Zonderians, able to develop Zonder Metal or Zondar Spores at will, and aside from basic zondar abilities can also perform "Primeval Fusion" with one another to increase their powers even further. The Primevals later arrive to Earth following the destruction of Pasdar, with most of those who invaded the Earth purified into a "Zonder Crystal:" a dormant component of the Master Program, appearing as an interlocking piece of a sphere-shaped object. The J Team gather the Zonder Crystals in hopes to that once all 31 are united, the Master Program can be destroyed while inactive. However, once only he and Heart remained, Arm's interference brought about the rebirth of Z-Master, employing "THE POWER" from Jupiter to boost its abilities even further. The Braves manage to get into Z-Master, to overload "THE POWER" within Heart Primeval to destroy Z-Master from the inside-out. All Primevals are identified by GGG using the code "ZX" (Pronounced "Zex" and standing for "'Z'onder E'x'ceptional"). Each Primeval is formally named for one body part as below, though most Primevals were not formally named in the television series; a complete list of names would appear later in official sources. Fist Primeval (ZX-01) First of a trio of Primevals to arrive on Earth, sent in advance of the main Primeval group to neutralize GGG. Took the shape of a large, red, circle with five claw-tipped fingers coming out of the sides and could emit red electricity from its body. Destroyed with King J-Der's J-Quath. Hair Primeval (ZX-02) Second of a trio of Primevals sent in advance of the main Primeval group. Took the form of a mane of blue hair extending from a red cloak. Demonstrated the ability to reshape its hair into a drill, and shoot bits of hair like needles. Destroyed with the J-Quath. Hair Primeval, as part of the complete Z-Master, was extended into Jupiter in order to draw in vast amounts of "THE POWER". Jaws Primeval (ZX-03) Third of the trio of Primevals to initially arrive on Earth. Very much resembled a golden set of dentures with sharp, gator-like teeth. It also had a tongue (on which the Zonder-crystal was located). It could bite through anything and was able to fire its teeth at targets like missiles. Damaged by the J-Quath, though a small section managed to escape. This portion was later sent to damage the Mic Force in an attempt to buy time for the other Primevals to arrive on Earth through an ES Window. The remainder of Jaws Primeval was pursued by the J-Ark and destroyed using J-Der's Plasma Sword. Legs Primeval (ZX-04) Fused with the American mining and research platform Explorer Seven, located in the Arctic Ocean. Attempted to reach the North Pole in order to force a catastrophic inversion of the Earth's magnetic field using massive electromagnetic manipulation. Defended itself using electromagnetism to generate Absolute Zero temperatures, creating massive mountains of ice. Its progress was halted by the revived Strongest Brave Robot Corps and was destroyed with GaoGaiGar's Goldion Hammer. Spine Primeval (ZX-05) Fused with a large section of the Great Wall of China, transforming all 41 humans on the section into Zonders. Acting like a pump, it burrowed one end of itself 50 km into the earth, extending the other end out into space where it pumped magma in an attempt to attack the Orbital GGG Base. Its upper section was disintegrated with GaoGaiGar's Goldion Hammer; its core then shifted to the section still within the Earth's Mantle. This section was destroyed with a point-blank Maser Cannon shot fired by King J-Der. Brain Primeval (ZX-06) Fused with a Kazakhstan satellite rocket bound for orbit; once there, opened an ES Window onto the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter in an attempt to manipulate large asteroids through the ES window onto Earth with powerful telekinesis. Was also able to telepathically project strong psychic illusions into the mind of a subject and fire psychic energy from its body. Its psychic abilities were blocked by Mamoru Amami long enough for Star GaoGaiGar to use the Gatling Driver to bind its movement and destroy the Primeval with Hammer Hell and Heaven. Arm Primeval (ZX-07) One of the most known figures among the Primeval invaders, he plays the part of a "noble" warrior. Known in most forms for his gigantic right arm, capable of generating powerful gravity shockwaves from its biceps. He was first seen in armored humanoid form on the Red Planet to assist in its mechanization, where he was fought to a standstill by Soldato J (#002). This duel left an unresolved grudge between the two of them. Arm would later face Soldato J again, in a different time and place—the GGG Orbit Base, during his assault on it as leader of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. (To assist him with this task, he also fused with the US battleship [[USS New Jersey (BB-62)|BB-62 New Jersey]] as needs warranted.) As a last stand in that encounter, he would escape to Earth's Moon and perform Primeval Fusion with five of the remaining six Primevals in his group; this gambit would fail, although he managed to secure his own escape from Purification afterward. He soon reappeared in Egypt, having fused with an Egyptian pyramid (capable of scattering energy-absorbing micromachines) to form a Zonder Metal Plant, bringing Stomach Primeval (ZX-14) to assist him and performing Primeval Fusion with him when defeat seemed inevitable. This did not prevent a second defeat (through GouRyuJin's Burning Hurricane and GaoGaiGar's Goldion Hammer), though he managed to escape Purification a second time. Arm's last stand would be in Jupiter's orbit with the remaining active Primevals, having fused with Jupiter's moon Europa. After being defeated yet again (by King J-Der's Ten-Linked Maser Cannons and J-Quath), he escaped yet again to fuse with Heart Primeval—taking his place as part of the complete Z-Master—and would ultimately be destroyed along with it. Strangely enough, Arm Primeval no longer demonstrated his gravity shockwave ability while fused to the Z-Master, though he is seen (in human form) emerging from the Z-Master with hundreds of Zonder Spores, which were thus launched through an ES Window to Earth. Nail Primeval (ZX-08) Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. Used his gigantic nails to slash through most types of material. Occasionally fused with the British attack submarine [[HMS Trafalgar (S107)|S107 Trafalgar]]. Destroyed by GaoGaiGar, the Mic Force, and King J-Der while in Primeval Fusion on the Moon. Ear Primeval (ZX-09) Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. He demonstrated the ability to control minds through special pins he could fire from his ears. He used this ability when attacking the Main Order Room to take control of the GGG Staff, but was thwarted by a sudden appearance of Mamoru and Galeon. Occasionally fused with the US aircraft carrier [[USS Independence (CV-62)|CV-62 Independence]], he was destroyed by GaoGaiGar, the Mic Force, and King J-Der while in Primeval Fusion on the Moon. Eye Primeval (ZX-10) Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. Had an ability to predict enemy movement with an incredible degree of speed and accuracy; never actively participated in combat. Usually worked in conjunction with Arm Primeval. Occasionally fused with the Japan Self Defense Forces' ''Kongo'' class destroyer DDG-174 Kirishima. Destroyed by GaoGaiGar, the Mic Force, and King J-Der while in Primeval Fusion on the Moon. Intestine Primeval (ZX-11) Demonstrated the ability to create a portable black hole at the end of its extended intestinal tube. Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals, using Kaidou's foster mother as a host body (in addition to the US amphibious assault ship [[USS Belleau Wood (LHA-3)|LHA-3 Belleau Wood]]). Her choice of host body caused Kaidou to hesitate in attacking her in their first encounter, where she held Mamoru Amami's unconscious friends hostage in an attempt to draw him out. As a last stand in that encounter, she would escape to the Moon and perform Primeval Fusion with five of the remaining six Primevals in her group; this gambit would fail, although she managed to secure her own escape from Purification afterward. She would next appear in Mexico (still possessing the body of Kaidou's foster mother) in an attempt to form a Zonder Metal Plant. She was assisted by Nose Primeval (ZX-15) in this task, performing Primeval Fusion with him to increase her own strength against HyoRyu and RaiRyu. This would fail when GenRyuJin extracted Nose Primeval's core, invalidating her Fusion; King J-Der would appear soon after and destroy her with a Kaidou-directed J-Quath. Rib Primeval (ZX-12) Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. Had the power of Atomic Disassembly, capable of controlled disintegration and displacement of any mass or energy. Occasionally fused with the Russian nuclear powered icebreaker Arktika. Destroyed by GaoGaiGar, the Mic Force, and King J-Der while in Primeval Fusion on the Moon. Primeval Fusion Fusion of six of the Magnificent 7 Primevals (ZX-07 through ZX-12). Possessed all six of their abilities. Determined to be far greater in power than even that of EI-01. Primeval Fusion 1 was destroyed with a combined Mic Force assault focused through GaoGaiGar's Gatling Driver Gravity Lens, followed by King J-Der's use of a simultaneous barrage of Anti-Meson and Maser Cannon. Liver Primeval (ZX-13) Took human form as one of the Magnificent 7 Primevals. Had the power of "Reversal," capable of regeneration and reversion from Rib Primeval's Atomic Disassembly ability. Occasionally fused with a military supply ship removed from a position off the coast of the Philippines. Destroyed in orbit by J-Der's Double Plasma Sword. Stomach Primeval (ZX-14) Fused with the Giza Sphinx to assist Arm Primeval (ZX-07) while he was in the process of generating a Zonder Metal Plant. Its only noteworthy ability was that it could spew exceedingly corrosive stomach acid. Arm later performed Primeval Fusion with it to defend himself against EnRyu and FuRyu. Its core would be extracted in this form with GouRyuJin's Burning Hurricane. Nose Primeval (ZX-15) Fused with a Moai to assist Intestine Primeval (ZX-11) in Mexico while she was in the process of generating a Zonder Metal Plant. Intestine later performed Primeval Fusion with it to defend herself against HyoRyu and RaiRyu. Its core would be extracted in this form with GenRyuJin's Thunder Blizzard. Wings Primeval (ZX-16) We only see Wings Primeval fused with one of Jupiter's moons, resembling a closed pinecone. It demonstrated a similar ability to hair in that it fired needle-like projections to attack enemies. It was destroyed with GaoGaiGar's "Goldion Hammer", but later became part of (and died with) the Z-Master. Lungs Primeval (ZX-17) Fused with Jupiter's satellite Ganymede. Created a "Klein Space" within itself (a parallel dimension whose internal structure is shaped similar to that of a klein bottle), used to seal away J-Der and GGG upon their arrival at Jupiter. Destroyed with King J-Der's J-Quath. Elbow Primeval (ZX-18) Knee Primeval (ZX-19) Destroyed with Broken Phantom. Foot Primeval (ZX-20) Destroyed with the Goldion Hammer. Neck Primeval (ZX-21) Breast Primeval (ZX-22) Torso Primeval (ZX-23) Hip Primeval (ZX-24) Genital Primeval (ZX-25) Destroyed by GenRyuJin and GouRyuJin. Kidneys Primeval (ZX-26) Shoulders Primeval (ZX-27) Bladder Primeval (ZX-28) Nerves Primeval (ZX-29) Muscles Primeval (ZX-30) Heart Primeval (ZX-31) The all-powerful leader of the 31 Primevals, the Z-Master's core. Created Pasder and Paglaccio to act as independent "Terminal Programs" - it appears that these two are actually the two halves of Heart itself. Spoke in an almost psychotically calm adult male's voice. Possessed the ability to attack using waves of psychokinetic force (which could be blocked by The Power-enhanced Solitary Waves). Also used "blood vessels" which fired blasts of energy from their tips as an attack means - these were its weak point, as it was possible to enter one and thus attack Heart from within. Destroyed by an explosive release of "THE POWER" within the Primeval by King J-Der. BioNet Professor Laplace Professor Moebius Professor Mozuma Shou Gimlet A general in the army of chaos, he has a metal cyborg body and is one of Bionet's most obedient members. Gimlet is a very skeletal cyborg, and consists entirely of metallic parts. To hide his appearance, he sometimes wears a long cloak and a mask similar to that of a jester. Uses the phrase "that won't do" incessantly. Clashed with Guy in Hong Kong prior to FINAL, and steals one of the Q-Parts during Episode 1 of FINAL. This leads to combat with GaoFighGar, where Gimlet fuses with the Q-Parts and dozens of identical reconfiguring machines to form the Gimlet Empereur. This shapeshifting mechanoid is supposedly capable of using twenty-three special abilities, but only three are shown. *'Explosion Rayon': Special ability number 1. A laser fired from the Empereur's right arm after shifting into a cannon. Easily blocked and returned by Protect Wall. *'Colossal Combustible': Special ability number 2. Gimlet Empereur forms a spire on each shoulder with electricity crackling between them - what this does is unknown, as Guy interrupts the attack (and, albeit temporarily, obliterates Gimlet Empereur) with Broken Phantom. *'Substance Excusez-Moi': Special ability number 19. Gimlet Empereur shifts into a tank and fires two large missiles. These are each destroyed by a swift swing of the Goldion Hammer. Gimlet is summarily defeated, and soon thereafter killed, quite coldly, by Renais. Reprogrammed Repli-jin Repli-Mamoru A clone created by the real Mamoru using the regeneration machine of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, he fought the Masters while the real Mamoru stole the PasQ Machine and escaped with it back to the Earth solar system. The clone was captured and reprogrammed by Palpalapa, then sent to retrieve the pieces of the PasQ Machine, which broke and fell to Earth during Pia Decem's attack on Mamoru and Kaidou (Arma). During his mission, Repli-Mamoru used the friendship of the GGG members and Braves to his advantage at every turn, confusing Kaidou in their fight upon returning to Earth, tricking Mic Sounders into helping him steal the Q-Part possessed by GGG American Space Center, as well as manipulating the GGG crew to gain access to the Orbit Base to steal the last two Q-Parts. This continued during his escape attempt in Repli-GaiGar, making the GGG Braves drop their guard so he could escape capture. He was undone by Renais, who had no friendship with him, forcing him to Earth where Repli-Mamoru formed GaoGaiGar to battle Guy in GaoFighGar. Repli-Mamoru used Hell and Heaven to destroy the Goldion Hammer and badly damaged ChoRyuJin before being beaten by Guy's Hell and Heaven. Even after losing, Repli-Mamoru's friendship manipulating nearly let him kill Guy, but he himself was killed by Kaidou before he could succeed. Repli-Mamoru is physically identical to Mamoru, the only visible difference is the blue glow he casts in Latio form instead of the real Mamoru's green, as well as his much paler appearance in human form. He possesses the same memories and desire to save the universe as the real Mamoru, but his purpose was twisted when changed by the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. Even then his personality was similar, but Repli-Mamoru was willing to destroy and kill to accomplish his mission, blowing up the Chinese Scientific Aeronautics lab for one Q-Part and killing Papillon while gaining the final two. He also has the same powers as Mamoru, but using the restored PasQ Machine he could also perform Fusion with Repli-Galeon, forming GaiGar and GaoGaiGar with full use of their abilities. Repli-Galeon A clone created by the real Mamoru using the regeneration machine of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, he fought the Masters while the real Galeon was within the G-Crystal, awaiting his true programming to be restored by Mamoru. Like Repli-Mamoru, Repli-Galeon was captured by the Masters and reprogrammed by Failure Cain to accomplish their goal of retrieving the PasQ Machine on Earth. Repli-Galeon was summoned during Repli-Mamoru's escape attempt from GGG Orbit Base, and with the aide of the PasQ Machine, performed Fusion with Repli-Mamoru to form GaiGar and linked with StealthGao II in attempt to escape. After evading HyoRyu, EnRyu, and Volfogg, he was shot down to Earth by Renais. After a short battle with GaoFar, he merged with the Q-GaoMachines to form GaoGaiGar, and demonstraited all of the abilities the original possessed while fighting GaoFighGar. Repli-Galeon was killed when GaoFighGar's Hell and Heaven broke through GaoGaiGar's attempt at the same attack. While physically similar, Repli-Galeon is easily identified by his lack of colors, as he is almost completely white, especially in lion mode. He possesses the same abilities as the real Galeon and GaiGar and is even able to apply the GaoMachines the same way as the original. Repli-Mobile Unit Clones of HyoRyu, EnRyu, FuuRyu, RaiRyu, KouRyu, AnRyu, Volfogg and Mic Sounders the 13th created by Repli-Mamoru's accidental use of the Pas-Q Machine to duplicate Earth, then reprogrammed by the Sol Masters. Sent along with a mind-controlled Guy Shishio to fight King J-Der in orbit - however, they resisted the reprogramming and instead blocked the Goldion Hammer attack used by Guy at the cost of their own lives. The Repli-Jins looked identical to their counterparts, but with washed-out color schemes. Repli-Goldymarg A clone of Goldymarg created by Repli-Mamoru's accidental use of the Pas-Q Machine to duplicate Earth, then reprogrammed by the Sol Masters. Equipped to Repli-GaoFighGar as the Goldion Hammer - however, he resisted the reprogramming and self-detonated, releasing a massive custom wave that destroyed all of the Repli-Carpenters as well as the entire replicate Orbit Base. Oddly, Repli-GaoFighGar (which was next to the source) was not harmed by this. Repli-Goldymarg looked identical to the original Goldymarg, but with a washed-out color scheme. 11 Planetary Masters of Sol The 11 Planetary Masters of Sol (ソール11遊星主 Sol Jūichi Yūseishu) were the primary antagonists of the OVA sequel series The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. They were a series of programs given material form—each powered by a Loud G-Stone—whose sole purpose was to restore the Tri-Star Solar System upon the destruction of the Zonder Master Program. However, much like the Z-Master, they had gone out of control and exceeded their original programming, using their dark matter-absorbing "Pas-Q Machine" to produce an entirely new universe that threatened to destroy the existing one in the process. Each of the Sol Masters is a direct counterpart to one of the protagonists, some more obviously than others. Palparepa The first of the 11 Masters to appear before GGG, and Guy's counterpart in the Sol Masters. The only one of the Sol Masters that does not appear to represent a planet. Program taking the form of a medical doctor with a large syringe mounted over his right forearm (which serves multiple purposes: bladed weapon, long-distance retrieval apparatus, neural manipulation tool) and a cylindrical apparatus mounted in place of his right eye that contains his Loud G-Stone. Can also sprout wings resembling those of a butterfly. Knowledgeable in the art of neurochemical manipulation: he personally reprogrammed the Repli-jin version of Mamoru Anami and at one point implanted "Chemical Bolts" into Evoluder Guy to manipulate his behavior. He also created "Paras Particles", particles which greatly relax nerve cells, and saturated Repli-Earth with them in order to isolate and destroy GaoFighGar. Palparepa can perform "Chemical Fusion" with a gigantic object resembling a molecule to form the mechanoid Palparepa Plus (though only "Palparepa" is said, the tech specs in Episode 7 of FINAL list the full name as Plus). As opposed to the loud, fast-paced Final Fusion music, Chemical Fusion is accompanied by a soft, slow violin piece that is barely audible over the noise of the transformation. Palparepa appears to control the mechanoid in an identical manner to that by which Guy controls GaoGaiGar, from a chamber of light within the Loud G-Stone on the right side of the mechanoid's head. This form is equipped with reconfigurable arms and six gigantic syringes ("Doping Cylinders") mounted along its back, capable of detaching for independent attack. They can also connect in sequence to form "God and Devil," Palparepa's main weapon, or directly inject their "contents" into the mechanoid itself—evolving it into Palparepa Prajna. This is a stronger version of Palparepa, which takes on a much more angular form than Palparepa's former smooth design. The cape previously worn is transformed into wings, which appears to grant Palparepa flight equal to that of Genesic GaoGaiGar's Gadget Feathers. While in this state Palparepa himself becomes more muscular, with thick veins spread across his body. It also gains the ability to inject weakening Chemical Nanomachines into its target using snakelike tendrils from its back. These are used to attack Evoluder Guy directly before he rewrites them and sends them back into Palparepa using his Evoluder abilities. At one point during his fight with Genesic GaoGaiGar (after the virus rewrite), Palparepa undergoes yet another transformation, gaining a nearly white glow and reverting to his former appearance within the mechanoid. The cause of this change is unclear - however, Evoluder Guy demonstrated a similar color change when he was infected with the Chemical Nanomachines, suggesting that the effect of infecting Palparepa with them was similar to the Doping Cylinders. This form (unnamed in any GaoGaiGar work to date) bears an even higher rate of regeneration than Prajna, and is and is capable of using stronger versions of all of Palparepa Prajna's abilities. This form is stronger than Genesic GaoGaiGar (breaking Guy's Straight Drill and Protect Shade) until Guy becomes enraged. Exhibits arrogant self-assurredness and an extreme god complex; sees GaoFighGar (and, by extension, Genesic GaoGaiGar) as The Devil. The only person besides the narrator to indicate that Guy is the God of Destruction. Scenes with Palparepa winning against Guy often include an image of God impaling the Devil on a golden sword. In Palparepa Prajna, he becomes much less self-controlled, while in his final form his god complex becomes even more pronounced. Palparepa is destroyed in Shinjuku, Repli-Japan, when Prajna is destroyed in a fight scene that pays homage to both the first and last fights of the TV series. His internal Loud G-Stone is then shattered by Evoluder Guy's left hand. Palparepa, along with all the Sol Masters save Pisa Sol and False Abel, is then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol. Several of these are destroyed by one shot from Genesic GaoGaiGar's Bolting Driver, and the rest by the Goldion Crusher. Any remaining Palparepas faded away with the destruction of Pisa Sol. Palparepa's Chemical Fusion sequence was different in each of its appearances - the first had very different sound effects, which had a more alien tone to them, and the Loud G-Stone symbol on the head attachment was not made visible in this version (so as to add additional shock value near the end of Episode 4 of FINAL). Palparepa himself also sounds more agitated when speaking his own name during the second rendition. Pillnus Named for the planet Venus. Renais's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Program taking the form of a masked humanoid dominatrix with a wasp-like stinger positioned on her lower back, and a large, cylindrical shaft bearing a needle in place of her left arm (which can double as a flamethrower). Bears a vague resemblance to the Zonderian Primarda; is often seen in the company of False Abel (some sources claim her to be False Abel's bodyguard). When not with False Abel, Pillnus is usually engaged in combat with Renais and J - during these fights she is usually accompanied by Pia Decem, whom she refers to as "Shinigami-chan". Pillnus can shoot numerous metal chains out of her body at will, which are used to bind her targets and render them helpless. Pillnus can also fire a torrent of flame from her arm stinger, and can use her main stinger as an impaling weapon. Any specific function included with the main stinger is unknown She is possessed of sadistic cruelty, taking extreme amusement in the pain of others; especially enjoys torturing Renais Kerdif-Shishioh and Soldato J, taunting them about their apparent inability to completely defeat her. Pillnus also likes to create pet names, calling Pia Decem "Mister Death" and Renais "my kitty". Destroyed through a direct attack to her Loud G-Stone by Renais and Soldato J in Hyper Mode. Pillnus was then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol; all of these faded away with its destruction. Pia Decem Possibly represents the dwarf planet Pluto (ninth planet back then), as a Death Figure, or the Tenth Planet (theoretical at the time of the series' release) due to the name "Decem," which is Latin for "Ten." Soldato J's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Program taking a thin, black form vaguely resembling a scythe-wielding Grim Reaper. Does not speak. Typically under False Abel's direct command. Often seen within his ship, Pia Decem Pit, which is the counterpart to J-Ark. Pit is based on an aircraft carrier, J-Ark on a battleship. It attacks by launching a fleet of independent kamikaze fighter craft of three separate types. In action, these craft exhibit the same properties as weapons used by the J-Ark and King J-Der. Pillnus refers to Pia Decem as "Shinigami-chan", or "Mister Death", and tends to appear alongside her when clashing with Soldato J and Renais. Arma (Ikumi Kaidou) is later installed as Pia Decem Pit's computer core by False Abel, connected in such a way that all damage sustained by the ship is routed directly to Arma's body. This was done to deter any attack from Soldato J. On False Abel's orders, Pia Decem is capable of performing "Giga Fusion" with Pia Decem Pit to form the gigantic mechanoid Pia Decem Peak. Pia Decem controls Peak from a kneeling position atop Pit's Loud G-Stone. The Giga Fusion sequence involves a detachment and reattachment of a portion of Pia Decem Pit that appears similar to the J-Bird. Judging by its appearance and Giga Fusion's numerous parallels to Mega Fusion, this section might be capable of transforming into a form similar to J-Der, but this is otherwise unsubstantiated. This form was destroyed in Los Glaciares, Repli-Argentina with a point-blank attack to its Loud G-Stone using King J-Der's Ten-Linked Maser Cannons. Pia Decem Peak was then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol - all of these faded away with its destruction. False Abel Also spelled as Palus Abel. Program made in the image of the Red Planet's leader, Abel; possibly named for the Solar System's own Red Planet, Mars. Ikumi Kaidou's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Assumes an active command and leadership role with regard to the other Masters of Sol. Usually seen aboard Pia Decem Pit, accompanied by Pillnus. Has telekinetic powers of flight and shielding similar to that of Failure Cain, Arma and Latio. Also bears a number of expanding energy firearms within her chest, revealed only when her cloak is spread. Is childish in nature, bearing a child's cruelty; seems to treat the 11 Masters' fight against GGG as a game. The only one of the Sol Masters to not be killed directly by GGG at any point, and the only one not replicated multiple times by Pisa Sol. Faded away with the destruction of Pisa Sol. Failure Cain Also spelled as Pei La Cain. Possibly named for the Earth, Terra/Gaia. Mamoru's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Program made in the image of "the Green Planet's Protector:" Mamoru's father, Cain. Has telekinetic abilities similar in strength to Latio/Mamoru, and displays the ability to perform the same Hell and Heaven technique that Mamoru used in the series. Failure Cain is only differentiable from the true Cain by the inversion of the G-Stone symbol on his forehead, as well as in the background when he performs Hell and Heaven. Possesses at least as much knowledge as the man he was based upon, as he oversaw the successful reprogramming of Repli-Galeon. However, much unlike Cain, his personality seems bereft of any sincere kindness. Similar to Cain, he is capable of performing Fusion with Galeon, and attempted to do so at one point; this attempt failed when it was revealed that Galeon knew to recognize Evoluder Guy as the "true hero." Destroyed in Repli-Earth orbit through Purification by Mamoru Anami. Several dozen replicas of Failure Cain attempted to stop Genesic GaoGaiGar using the Goldion Crusher from reaching Pisa Sol with J-Ark's ES Missiles, but failed. All of said replicas faded away with the destruction of Pisa Sol. Pisa Sol Named for Sol (the Sun). Counterpart in GaoGaiGar is unclear - likely either Mikoto Utsugi or Goldymarg is Pisa Sol's counterpart, the former being more likely because of her ability to regenerate. Performs Fusion with the 11 Masters' Regeneration Machine (disguised as Repli-Earth's sun, and using the Pas-Q Machine as its backbone circuit) in order to assume direct control of it during their fight against Genesic GaoGaiGar. She does not actively participate in combat. Destroyed with the Goldion Crusher as wielded by Genesic GaoGaiGar. This causes everything created as a result of the Pas-Q Machine to fade away, and returns the dark matter it stole to the universe. Percurio Named for the planet Mercury. Mic Sounders the 13th's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Fought in London, Repli-England. Program taking the form of a thin, oblong creature with a musical horn for a head in a white tuxedo, accompanied by a hovering metronome constantly in motion (which is also used as a secondary weapon). Stands atop "BluBalloon," a large, hovering, whale-like object seemingly made from parts of musical instruments. Attacks using extreme sound manipulation (produced from many hovering "PoshuPoshu" speaker pods and played as swing music) capable of ravaging and shattering matter on a gigantic scale. First destroyed by Disc F, and again, after regenerating, through Solitary Wave manipulation (via the suspension wires on London's Tower Bridge) by Mic Sounders the 13th. Percurio was then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol; all of these faded away with its destruction. P-Vater Named for the planet Jupiter. ChoRyuJin's counterpart in the Sol Masters, and the only one for whom the dualism is not obvious. Fought at the Taj Mahal in Repli-India. Program taking the form of a humanoid combat mecha with a second pair of long, multi-segmented arms (equipped with rotating chainsaw blades) mounted on its back, agile enough to deflect energy blasts as well as strike an enemy. Also holds a weapon in its right hand capable of a forward-projecting, localized shockwave. First destroyed by a full-barrage of ChoRyuJin's Ul-tech beams and again, after regenerating, by HyoRyu and EnRyu's combined "Supernova" attack. P-Vater was subsequently duplicated several times by Pisa Sol; all of these faded away with its destruction. Polturn Named for the planet Saturn. Fought in Vladivostok, Repli-Russia. Volfogg's counterpart in the Sol Masters, Polturn resembled a tall, dark-armored samurai. Polturn used two swords under his complete control, and could spin like a top, similar to Big Volfogg's Daikaiten Daimadan. Also displayed the ability to take control of GunDober and GunGlue. First overpowered by Big Volfogg, until the gunmachines were manipulated, then destroyed through a direct attack to his Loud G-Stone with one of Volfogg's boomerangs and Melting Siren after being tricked by him and Kit Number 08(a hologhraphic image producer). Polturn was then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol; all of these faded away with its destruction. Puranus Named for the planet Uranus. TenRyuJin's counterpart in the Sol Masters. Fought in Athens, Repli-Greece. Capable of flight. Carried a clear shield and a lance-like weapon containing missiles and beam weapons (Given that its beams were reflected and refracted by TenRyuJin's Hikari to Yami no Mai, they might be the same as Primerose Moon.) Also possessed a pair of chest-mounted lasers that were capable of slicing through TenRyuJin's armor instantaneously and could be fired in sweeps - these were used to slice off TenRyuJin's arms and weapons. First destroyed by TenRyuJin's Double Nail Fire and again, after regenerating, through KoRyu and AnRyu's combined Internal Projectile-X. Puranus was then duplicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol; all of these faded away with its destruction. Ptulone Named for the planet Neptune. GekiRyuJin's counterpart in the Sol Masters, the most blatantly so. Resembled a cross between a mechanical jellyfish and a pair of lungs. One tentacle was equipped with a large fan, the other a massive electromagnet. Fought in Sankyuu, Repli-China. Controlled wind and electromagnetism, as well as the weather. First destroyed by GekiRyuJin's "Shuāng Tóu Lóng" and again, after regenerating, with a compact and robust self-destruct device. Ptulone was then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol; these faded away with its destruction. Uncategorized Yupitos See also *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar glossary *Mechanoid (GaoGaiGar) *Protagonists in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar The King of Braves GaoGaiGar